Loving You Without Regret
by Takashi13
Summary: Mori is annoyed with the doorbell ringing and then, it happens with romance. UekiXMori. R&R to the beginner please :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of this manga.

This is my first time writing for Law Of Ueki, so please give more advice :D. May Contain Spoilers

"Ugh," Mori said tiredly, as usual in her home. DING DONG!! "I'm coming, I'm coming already," Mori exclaimed with a hint of annoyance. She never expected her group to all be knocking on her door. "Hey Mori, we called you here for a reunion at the hot springs, Sano was talking about," Ueki said. "Yeah, come join us!" Rinko said. Mori was filled with confusion as she heard all of them speaking at the same time.

As expected, Rinko was always blabbering about how cute the animals were during the trip towards the hot springs. "Ooh! It's a panda, you can hardly see any of these out in the wilderness," Rinko pointed out to them. Of course, Rinko was right, but the panda got scared and ran away. "Hahaha, You scared her!" Sano told her cheerfully. "Just you wait Sano!" Rinko threatened. "My talent keeps us together, so don't fight you guys," Ueki said. " What's the point of having that talent when we can see each other?" Rinko and Sano complained in unison. "I agree with Ueki, I don't care about what you guys say, I'm on the side of Ueki," Mori said shyly.

" Ahh, Finally!" Sano shouted. " I'm gonna choose my part of the villa," Mori told everyone. Ueki followed Mori secretly to plan an ambush of love. "What..what is that noise?" Mori thought. When she turned back, Ueki, surprised, stumbled towards Mori and there, there it happened to be their first kiss. "U..Ueki?" Mori stammered nervously. "Uhh…I have to go," Ueki suddenly got up and almost got to run away, but Mori held him in with her hand. "Ueki, thanks," Mori blushed as she said this. Ueki was suddenly falling for Mori and her attitude. "Want to share a room tonight?" He asked, now with confidence. "I'd love to," Mori said just before she fainted with the taint of love in her heart.

"So, why did she faint," Rinko said worriedly. Ueki had to make an excuse for this, and fast. "She… she… she just got pushed away when she was looking to the ground and bumped to a cabinet," Ueki sputtered. "Wait, how did you know all of this?" Rinko suspiciously asked him. "Well, I was following her," Ueki blurted his secret of following Mori.

{Sano's Time In his Bath With Rinko}

"I hope that Mori is okay," Rinko said to Sano. "What did Ueki say to you?" Sano replied to her. "Well, it gave me a clue that Ueki is actually in love with Mori, but it's just a theory, although, this is how I acted when I still admired Robert intensely. At this point, Sano laughed out loud. "In the end, you couldn't take Robert's headband when you told him you loved him," Sano recalled.

{During Ueki's Time With Mori}

"Darn it," Ueki thought to himself. "I hope that Mori's okay, anyway it's my fault for letting her faint like that,". "U….u…uek…ueki," Mori said unconsciously. "It's okay Mori, I'll just lay you on the bed, there," Ueki said, blushing even though he knew Mori was unconscious with their love affair. Just as Rinko and Sano burst into the room, they saw Ueki putting Mori to the bed, kissing Mori's forehead.


	2. Love Triangle

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except myself :D

Chapter 2: Love Triangle

" What the?" Sano sputtered out in an instant shock. Ueki, now saw that they were there, tried to cover up the relationship, again with an excuse. " Ahh, I was just…kissing her good night, yeah that's right," Ueki lied. "I… sorry," Rinko burst out of his part of the room and went to the girls' bathroom. Was this some kind of relationship that was never brought up? "Hey Rinko, wait up!" Sano ran after her after saying what he had to say. "Shoot, I really did it this time," He thought. " Why, why does he love her instead of me? Why!" Rinko wailed with so much remorse. Sano heard this as he was eavesdropping on Rinko. "I…I can't live with knowing that Ueki loves Mori now," Rinko said to herself. "I'm not gonna let this go, never!" She said thinking that no one heard her.

Now, at the second day at the hot springs. " Hey, guys!" Rinko exclaimed as if nothing happened yesterday. "Oh, hey Rinko," Ueki said guiltily. " Everyone want to take a swim in the newly excavated hot spring?" Rinko asked with hope that Ueki would join them. "Sorry Rinko, but I still have to take care of Ai.." He said. " Oh, sure," Rinko yelled and then ran towards the hot springs holding Sano's hand. "What did I do?" Ueki asked.

" Come Sano!" Rinko exclaimed without looking at him. "I feel nervous and worried at this same time in my guy," Sano thought. After she wiped her tears out, she finally looked at Sano. "Come then, let's go," She said and tried to act cheery, but her eyes only showed more tears flowing out. "Okay," Sano finally said. "I wonder if it's really obvious though," Sano thought.

There was the blue and refreshing water, looking shiny in the early morning. It was a good time to reminisce all that happened especially after Mori woke up. " Mori.. You're awake!" Ueki exclaimed, happy to see that she's finally been through that faint. "Ueki, what happened?" Mori slowly said. Then, he told her everything, including his lie about Rinko. " I hope Rinko doesn't think that we're you know," Mori said, now shy and embarrassed that Rinko found out as soon as the day that they first became lovebirds. " Although, now I don't know why Rinko is angry at us," Mori said with confusion deep in her heart. " I guess the fact was too stunning for her to put inside her heart after knowing us for so long," Ueki said, looking out the wide window. " I need to change the topic, and fast," He thought. "Do you still remember the time when we first went together," He said with confidence that she wouldn't say anything more. " Yeah, I remember that sunny day when Kobayashi was still there," She replied thinking hard. "I always wanted to spot you using your powers, so I was pretty much like a… stalker," she said a little ashamed. At this point, he laughed a good laugh that made Mori feel comfortable. "Hey, do you still remember when Robert's 10 wanted to eliminate me?" Ueki reminisced. "I was part of that story too," Mori said.

In the night, eating dinner. " We had fun!" Rinko told Mori what happened, even when she already knew, but tried to act as if she didn't. "Really? I wish I was there too," Mori tried to be excited. " I don't know why she keeps on putting up with this," Rinko thought with negativeness. Only Sano saw the jealousy in her eyes as she examined both of them beside each other. "Itadakimasu!" Everyone said cheerily even if others had different thoughts. "Mmm, this really tastes good!" Ueki said. "This is the first time Mori made something and everyone liked it!" Sano said with a hint of suspiciousness on his eyes towards Ueki. Sano knew that Ueki always despised Mori's food, and now, he couldn't understand why Ueki too liked her food. "Hey guys, I think you should try some of Mori's vegetable cooking, it tastes good," Rinko said. She grabbed a piece of carrot and then said "Here Ueki, open wide!". Ueki knew that this would also make Mori jealous, but what could he do? Either way, they both would still get angry. "Thanks for the food!" They said out loud.

In bed. "Hey Ueki, could I sleep together with you tonight?" Mori asked him. "Sure, why not Mori," Ueki said and then both of them instantly went to bed. " I wonder why Rinko did that in front of me, I mean about the whole carrot thing," Mori said with a bit of envy plus jealousy. Ueki knew this was coming, and so he prepared his excuse, but now it was a real one. " Don't worry Mori, Rinko was just being friendly," Ueki told her. " I hope so too," Mori said, now with worry instead of jealousy and envy. "You know it's you that I want, don't you?" Ueki told her. " Of course," Mori said to Ueki. "So, what did you dream about when you fainted?" Ueki changed the topic. "I was dreaming about you Ueki," She said feeling the romance around the air. "Don't worry, just go to sleep with me," Ueki whispered softly in her ear and then kissed her on her lips so many times that instead, they French kissed.

In Rinko's room. " I think my plan worked," she thought to herself evilly. "Now Ueki will be mine!" Rinko said with sureness. "Please open the door Rinko," someone said behind the door. "I hope its Ueki," she said with hope. When it was opened, it was the least person to be expected, and that person was Robert Hayden, the newly befriended person of Ueki had come to her door. "R…Robert, I didn't expect you to be here, I thought you were training for the next battles that the new ruler was thinking of to be his advisor," Rinko asked him. " It's not that I wanted to quit, but it was because of you that I quit," Robert replied and answered her question. "It was simply because I loved you,".

So what'd you think? I did this because I saw someone R&R my first Law Of Ueki story. Anyway, I love you for reporting on my LoU!!! (R&C&R) Thanks For Reading!!


	3. Robert's Sudden Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but myself:D

Chapter 3: Robert's Sudden Arrival With Reunion Arriving.

The next day. "What!!Robert is actually here?" Ueki exclaimed loudly with a bit of happiness.

This was to be expected of Ueki because of the newly formed love triangle that he did not know of yet.

All he knew was that Rinko would be happy, but of course, it was never understood to be of Ueki's side

In fate.

"I would like a reunion with all of you guys here," Robert said with great motion.

Rinko couldn't speak up to him this time, just because of that little shock that Robert gave to her.

"Y…Yea..h, I'd like that," Rinko said just as she snapped out of her own thoughts about love.

" Well then, come on," Ueki shouted to her after running 10 meters from the villa to the shack.

" Yeah, Rinko, don't be afraid, after all, you always did like him," Mori said, trying to put Rinko onto

Robert.

"Oh, sure," Rinko said with uncertainty.

*At the Shack*

"Well, guys, what have you all been doing?" Robert asked with large amounts of curiousity.

"We have to ask you the first question, how did you end up here?" They all said in different tones.

" It was pretty hard finding you guys, but even though I have no more talent, I could still track you down

by asking people where you guys went, and of course, I remember Sano's headband," Robert said

without breathing, and then, stopped a while to catch some breath.

" That explains everything," Rinko said.

At this point, Robert flashed a wink at Rinko which made her feel uncomfortable.

"I wonder what's wrong with Rinko and Robert?" Mori whispered to Ueki's left ear.

" I have no idea," Ueki thought in his mind, but never blurted it out to Mori.

" Well guys, I think it's a time for us all to take a bath," Sano interrupted everyone in their thoughts and

dreams, and that of course, means Rinko.

*At The Bath*

"Ahh, this is so relaxing," Sano said, who was the first one to dip into the hot spring.

" For the first time, I agree with you," Rinko replied to Sano without even putting a glance at Robert.

" Now you guys answer my question, what did you guys do before I got here?" Robert asked them all.

This was one of the worst experiences that Ueki and Mori had dealt together, and this was the number

one.

" Well, we travelled from our houses to this grand villa," Rinko, who was the first to explain, said her

share.

" We also unpacked our things after reaching the villa," Sano, who deliberately tried to remember the

few, unimportant details, replied back to Robert.

" I accompanied Ai to going to her room," Ueki said to Robert without shame.

"Ueki, you just blurted how we got to go with each other!" Mori whispered now in his right earlobe and

was worried that everyone would find out about them.

" Tell me the most important details about your trip, this is like hearing something that's like…what do

you call this… unimportant!" Robert protested against them and was a bit furious with their secrets

unknown to him.

"Calm down Robert, come to my room instead," Rinko told him, and then accompanied him to her part

of the villa.

*Rinko's Room*

"Robert, please stop acting like that, I beg of you, I'd do anything to keep you out of my relationship,"

Rinko pleaded and confessed to Robert.

At this point, Robert was in total shock of what was said to him just as he arrived from his traumatizing

conversation with the rest of his group.

" Please forgive me, but I really… do love Ueki more than I do to you," Rinko told him as a sign or

rejection.

" As usual, you always…tell it to me the wrong way," Robert was shaking his fists so hard while looking

down as he said this.

" I hope I didn't upset him, but I really do want Ueki," Rinko thought.

" It's okay Robert, maybe some day.." Rinko was suddenly interrupted by Robert's loud voice which was

piercing her eardrums.

"I don't' want to hear any more of you lies! You always told me that you loved me, that you cared for

me! Until now, I thought you had loved me, but you prove to be unfaithful!!" Robert furiously told

Rinko.

" I'm sorry Robert, really I am, but, this is how it has to go," Rinko told him and filled him up with more

hate against Ueki and his group.

" Darn it, I hate you all and your group, I never want to see another face like yours ever!" Robert said

with a childish voice.

"I…I'm… sorry," Rinko told him and sputtered it out with great terror as she saw what Robert was

becoming.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it!" Robert told Rinko.

" Please Robert, stop this!" Rinko begged him with large teardrops coming out of her watery eyes.

*Meanwhile at the shack*

"SHUT UP, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Robert told Rinko.

"What was that?" Ueki yelled out in surprise and also ended up in eventual terror.

"I really don't know, but it sounded like Robert's having a tantrum over Rinko, let's hurry and get to

him," Mori suddenly said it and then ran towards the villa they once thought was a paradise.

" Let's hurry it up too Ueki, I don't think I can bear these arguments and fights altogether anymore,"

Sano replied.

*Large Noises Are Made And Screaming Was Heard In Shrill Shock As They Also Heard a THUD*

*Mori opens the door*

"Robert, stop this right now!" Ueki commanded him.

The scenery of Rinko's bedroom and Rinko's stature was in bad condition.

Rinko looked hurt and in a huge pain while the room was filled with torn wallpaper.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Robert yelled at them.

"Stop this right at this moment," Mori snapped at him.

" You have no right to do this!" Sano protested.

" I HATE YOU ALL!" Robert screamed at them and suddenly threw a chair at Ueki's face.

*THUD!*

"Ugh…" Ueki groaned and then fainted.

"Ueki…No!!!" Mori shouted.

"What have I done?" Robert said with terrible guilt.

" Robert….YOU FOOL!" Sano yelled at Robert, and he felt that Robert deserved the most incurable

disease.

" Ueki…Don't leave us, Don't leave us!" Rinko and Mori said altogether to Ueki as Ueki suddenly drifted

off to anaphylactic shock and a tainted heart of love.

Yeah!! The third chapter is opened!! I hope this is good enough for you guys! :D


	4. Secrets And An Old Friend

Chapter 4: Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except myself :D (warning: some weeeeeeiiiiird stuff is here)

-After The Damage Of Robert-

"Get out of the house now!" Rinko ordered Robert while crying with much despair.

"I'm so sorry Rinko, but I couldn't control," Robert said.

" Why Robert, why?" Mori told him even with bigger emotions than Rinko.

" I…have to get out of here now!" Robert yelled with more and more guilt forming.

" Wait you little idiot!" Sano rushed after saying his words and chased after Robert.

-Sano's Chasing-

" Robert, come back here!" Sano yelled to Robert.

*THUD*

"H-Hideyoshi?" Sano said.

" Why do more and more people come to this villa without us noticing it?" Sano thought in his mind.

" Hey guys, wait, why is Robert lying on the sand?" Hideyoshi asked.

" I guess you knocked him out, but in the mean time, drag his body to my closet, no one will find him there," Sano said frantically so that the girls wouldn't see Robert.

-Rinko And Mori With Ueki's Body-

"Dang this girl, she is so nasty," Rinko thought with great pleasure along with remorse.

" I hope Ueki will be alright, but why is it always me who has to worry for him? Why can't he worry for me too?" Mori said to Rinko.

" I… let me take care of him," Rinko replied without answering Mori's gullible question.

This was already so clear to Rinko that Mori had a crush on Ueki, but of course, as you have read the previous chapters, Ueki is the boy friend of Mori.

" I have to take care of him now Rinko, it's payment for letting him care for me too," Mori insisted.

" Why does she always have an excuse for taking care of Ueki?" Rinko thought with annoyance, but had to let Mori have the responsibility.

-Mori's Room-

" I…I wonder, will you ever forgive Robert for hitting you like that?" Mori told herself, but thinking she was telling it to Ueki.

"M…M..or…I," Ueki subconsciously told Mori.

" It's okay Ueki, you'll be fine, I hope," Mori told him and then fell asleep, hugging him tightly.

-The next day-

"I should probably take off his clothes, uhh, I just hope this won't affect my behavior towards Ueki," Mori said with a little shyness and heartbeat.

"Nooo!!" Mori shouted in fear as she took off all of Ueki's clothes and hid to a corner for 30 minutes.

Finally, Mori had the courage to look at Ueki undressed and put on his clothes.

"That is a weird feeling of….. happiness," Mori said and then jumped in great joy.

" I love you Ueki," Mori told him and then kissed him everywhere.

-At Breakfast-

Everyone was still feeling gloomy even after the tragic event that had come upon Ueki.

" Mori…Is he going to be okay?" Hideyoshi asked the caretaker of Ueki.

" I really don't know about that Hideyoshi," Mori told him without glancing at him.

" What about Robert?" Rinko asked Sano.

" Uhmm, he got away, sorry," Sano told her.

" Well we better start eating," Hideyoshi told them.

"Right, itadakimasu," everyone said, although this time it was in remorse rather than plastic happiness.

" I wish Ueki was here together with us," Rinko told them all, feeling a bit happy about Robert's current situation.

Now, everyone agreed with Rinko without a single positive thought. Only Hideyoshi didn't completely know of what was going on around this place.

-Sano and Hideyoshi In The Spare Room-

" Did you hide the body?" Sano said.

"Well, well, what is happening now?" Rinko told both of them while leaning back against the door opening.

"R…Rinko!" Sano said with great surprise and nervousness.

" Why don't you just throw Robert to the street? It will definitely make things better for me and for you,

who I thought, had a history of Robert's relations," Rinko said with great amounts of pleasure.

" Rinko, this isn't the time for emotions, it's the time to think about Mori and Ueki, how do you think

they'll react when they see Robert's dead body on the street?" Sano yelled at her, trying to let her snap

out of her evil state.

"S…Sorry! I didn't know why I ever thought of that, I'm so ashamed, I'm just worried about Ueki," Rinko confessed.

" It doesn't matter, as long as you don't tell Ai about this whole situation," Hideyoshi told her with a comfortable touch.

*Bam Bam Bam*

" He's waking up! Hurry Hideyoshi, make him unconscious!" Sano commanded him at once.

" Should I hit him with this?" Hideyoshi pointed out to the metal boomerang of Sano. (Just to remember

the days when they were still fighting Anon)

" Just do it!" Sano yelled frantically.

"So he isn't dead yet?!" Rinko shouted in astonishment.

" Well, he only got hurt by Hideyoshi's amazing body chest," Sano said, using positive thoughts about him.

" I guess so," Hideyoshi said with agreement.

*DING!*

" That hurt," Sano said to them.

" Yeowch," Rinko said in sympathy for Robert's great booboo.

" I hope he's dead now," Hideyoshi told Sano.

"Baka!(Fool)Don't ever think about thinking good about other people's torture," Sano exclaimed angrily.

At this point, Sano hit him with his own boomerang.

-Mori's Alone Time With Ueki's Unconscious State-

" Ueki, please talk to me," Ai said.

"I know that you're strong, please talk to me!" Ai exclaimed.

"I…I don't know what to do without you Ueki, you're are more important to me than anything else,

including myself," Mori whispered as her remorse was reaching its maximum level.

"Do, do you remember when we first battled together along with the others," Mori reminisced while wiping her tears.

She knew she had to be strong for Ueki, and so you will see Mori's strong and hard emotion for Ueki.

" Yes, I remember that time, I was so happy when I saw you flying with your 9th star weapon, Seiku, I

filled my heart with more and more joy the time when I saw you, that I let myself go into your arms for

me to pleasure myself in you," Mori told him even if she knew he couldn't hear her.

"I will always love you forever and ever, even if time and the others will betray both of us," Mori said as she drifted off slowly.

Turning to Ueki's lips, she found peace in her heart, and so, she hugged Ueki's head with sudden love again and again and again.

Well that's a wrap for this issue! See you next time In Chapter 5, -Competitions-

Tell me what you know of on how to improvise and please (R&C&R). SEEE YOUUU :P.


End file.
